Happy Birthday, Michael
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: it short but I tried my best :3 Happy Birthday Michael! :D also rated T just for a little bit of language(just in case, cause you know how Michael gets when hes surprised)


sorry if im a little late. but its a songfic to make it up :D btw the song is Superman by Joe Brooks if you wanna listen to it

Today was Michael's birthday but Gavin hadn't gotten him a birthday gift. Gavin sat at his desk with his head in his hands, and elbows on the desk. Michael ran into the room and stopped and Gavin's desk and ruffled his hair.

"Sup man! Guess what day it i-. You okay, man?" Gavin picked his head up and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Happy birthday man." Michael walked to his desk, staring at Gavin suspiciously. But he figured that Gavin just wasn't having a good day so he got to work. Later that day when Michael went out to lunch, Gavin got a great idea. He ran out of the building and into a music shop. "Do you have an acoustic guitar that I can borrow for the day?" Gavin asked. The man behind the counter nodded and went into the back room. _I really hope Michael isn't back from lunch by the time I get there._ The man came back with a shiny, wooden acoustic guitar.

"This the one ya want?" Gavin's eyes widened and had a big smile on his face.

"That's perfect! I'll take it!" Gavin payed the man then ran back to the office with the guitar in his hand. _Michael's not back yet. Good._ Gavin ran into the building and past Kara.

"What's the gui-"

"Not now, Kara! Kinda busy!" Gavin entered the AH office and placed the guitar down. He used to play guitar when he was younger and he still remembers how to play. He scurried around the room, looking for a piece of paper and a pencil. After he found all of the materials he needed, he sat down at his desk and began writing.

About an hour later, Michael returned from his lunch break and walked into the building. Michael walked into the office to see Gavin sitting at his desk, holding a guitar.

"What the fuck is this?" Michael asked.

"Sit down and be quiet. I'm giving you your present." Gavin and Michael's face went bright red and Michael sat on the couch next to Gavin's desk.

Gavin strummed a few cords and looked at Michael with a smile. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing from memory of what he wrote down.

_There are no words, to paint a picture of you, oh._

_Your eyes, that smile,_

_It's like you're from some other world._

Michael blushed even more. He looked to his left and saw Kara and Barbara standing in the doorway, taking a video on their phones.

_You walk my way, oh, God it's so frustrating._

_So why do I disappear when you come near,_

_It makes me feel so small. Why do I blow my lines, most every time,_

_Like I got no chance at all._

Michael loved Gavin's voice when he was just speaking, but when he sings, it's like Heaven on Earth. Miles and Ray past by and heard the singing and stood next to the girls, taking their phones out.

_If I could be your superman, I'd fly you to the stars then back again,_

'_Cause every time you touched my hand, you feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song, and tell you that I'm not that strong._

_Cause I'm no superman. I hope you like me as I am._

Everyone swayed in the rhythm of the guitar and Geoff, Ryan, Jack, and Ali added to the group.

_It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel, 'cause each time, I try it gets a little more unreal._

_You say my name, oh god, I can't stop shaking._

_So why do I disappear, when you come near,_

_it makes me feel so small._

_If I could read your mind, oh would I find any trace of me at all._

Before he knew it, Michael noticed almost everyone in the building was in the office listening to Gavin sing for Michael.

_If I could be your superman, I'd fly you to the stars then back again,_

'_Cause every time you touched my hand, you feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song, and tell you that I'm not that strong._

_Cause I'm no superman. I hope you like me as I am._

Gavin looked at Michael, still playing the guitar and humming, and Michael smiled back. Everyone was pretty much in tears or taking a video of what was happening.

_If I could be your superman, I'd fly you to the stars then back again,_

'_Cause every time you touched my hand, you feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song, and tell you that I'm not that strong._

_Cause I'm no superman. I hope you like me as I am._

Gavin strummed the cords for the last time and everyone clapped loudly. Michael got up from the couch and jumped onto Gavin and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Michael."


End file.
